


I fear the dark (for there I once lost everyone)

by Talvenhenki



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Look there's something going on between Leon and Lancelot and no one knows what it is, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvenhenki/pseuds/Talvenhenki
Summary: Lancelot, on a vacation with his friends, hears sounds of robbery one night. Freaking out, he tries to protect his friends, but his friends end up protecting him instead.
Relationships: Lancelot/Leon (Merlin)
Kudos: 13





	I fear the dark (for there I once lost everyone)

**Author's Note:**

> Another modern au idea came to me and since I had things to do, I only got around to writing it today.
> 
> Leoncelot is still going strong here I see.

Lancelot’s heart was racing. It was late, probably well past midnight, and Lancelot’s ears had picked up sounds that reminded him of the past, of danger, of death. He had moved from the bedroom – he was sharing with Leon – to the kitchen to grab a weapon to defend himself and his friends. He wasn’t making any sound, not that he knew of, anyway, as he looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of the danger. His back was against the kitchen counter (he hated how open the living room/kitchen space was) as he stared at the hallway and the front door.

The house – well, cottage – had been rented by Lancelot and his friends so they could spend some time away from the city and their studies. The little seaside village had great beaches, and Lancelot couldn’t wait to use his new camera to photograph the ocean.

“Lance?”

Lancelot turned around, pointing the knife at the source of the voice. His eyes met Elyan’s friendly gaze. The knife was still in Lancelot’s hand, shaking violently. He couldn’t let go, not when he knew that someone might be out there, waiting to hurt his friends.

Elyan stepped closer, slowly, and placed his hand over the one that Lancelot was holding the knife with. Keeping his eyes locked with Lancelot’s, Elyan guided his hand down and took the knife away. Lancelot’s heart was still hammering in his chest.

Pulling Lancelot close into a hug, Elyan sighed from relief. “What is it?” he asked. “Why were you pointing the knife at me?”

“Heard something”, Lancelot breathed, feeling a little winded, “robbers…I thought we were in danger,”

“Let’s get you back to your room.” Elyan began leading Lancelot back to the bedroom he shared with Leon. “Need me to get you anything?”

Lancelot was still shaking, his eyes darting from one corner of the room to another. His breathing was far from even and for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to calm down. It was as if his body didn’t want to – or couldn’t – get off the state of high alert.

“Why are you up at this hour?”

Lancelot spun around so fast that he fell down. Gwaine and Percival. Lancelot’s desperate attempt of protecting his friends had woken them up too. The only one who hadn’t awakened was Leon, who was known for not being a morning person.

“Let me help.” Percival pulled Lancelot up, looking deep in his eyes. “You’re safe”, Percival said softly, “no one has broken in. You’re safe, Lance.”

Leaning forward, Lancelot rested his head on Percival’s shoulder for a bit. Percival gently pushed Lancelot back up, holding him by his arms. Smiling sadly at Lancelot, he began to lead Lancelot back to the bedroom where Leon was still sleeping.

“What’s going on?” Gwaine asked, frowning. “Is there something we should know, Percival?”

“I’ll explain in a bit”, Percival whispered, “let’s get Lance back to bed.” Turning to Lancelot, he asked, “should we wake Leon up too?”

Lancelot nodded. “It’s only fair that we tell him too.”

After having managed to lead Lancelot back to the room he shared with Leon, Percival went to wake the last one asleep in the house. At first Leon tried to push Percival away, but eventually he woke up too. When he saw Lancelot sitting at the edge of his own bed, he sprung up, swooping Lancelot wordlessly into a tight embrace, which Lancelot appreciated.

“What’s going on?” Leon asked. “Did something happen?”

“Thought I’d heard robbers”, Lancelot choked out, “but there was no one. I…I can’t seem to calm down, though. My heart won’t stop racing.”

“The thing is, Lancelot lost his family”, Percival explained, “what you don’t know is that it was an armed robbery. At night. You were, what, eight at the time, weren’t you?”

“Seven”, Lancelot breathed. He had hidden his face against Leon’s shoulder, feeling ashamed. “My youngest sister was just four. I only survived because I was hiding inside a cupboard, having stayed awake reading.”

The silence that followed was deafening. Lancelot couldn’t bear to lift his head, couldn’t bear to look his friends in the eye after they’d found out where his trauma and bouts of insomnia came from.

Leon was stroking Lancelot’s hair. Lancelot wasn’t quite sure what it was that he and Leon had going on – they’d been on a few dates after having realised they had some feelings for each other – but at that moment he felt immensely glad for the possibility to hide in Leon’s embrace.

“How does Percival know about this but the rest of us don’t?” Gwaine asked.

“Don’t get mad at Lance”, Percival said, “he told me after I’d lost my own family. He just wanted to help me when I needed it.”

“I’m not mad”, Gwaine insisted, “I just wish I’d known. I don’t want my friends to feel like they need to hide parts of themselves from me.”

While Gwaine and Percival were talking, Elyan sat down behind Lancelot. “Do you need us to stay?” he asked softly. “We won’t leave you alone if you don’t want us to. We can move our mattresses to this room.”

“That other bed will be free to one of us”, Leon said, “since I’m sharing with Lance. Not gonna leave you sleeping all alone after such a scare. You’re safe with us.”

As if to stress his words, Leon rubbed Lancelot’s back. Lancelot nodded, grateful for Leon’s support. It was almost odd how Leon could tell what kind of support Lancelot needed, even when Lancelot himself couldn’t ask for it. Lancelot wished, from the bottom of his heart, that he and Leon would eventually officially get together; he felt like they were well suited for each other.

“Good”, Leon breathed, “we should go back to bed. Guys? How about we continue the discussion in the morning? We’d like to sleep. You can go get your mattresses and sleep here if you want to. But please be quiet.”

Leon lay down, pulling Lancelot with him. Leon wrapped his strong arms around Lancelot’s shoulder, hugging him from behind. Lancelot didn’t usually notice that Leon truly was tall, nearly half a foot taller than Lancelot, but at that moment, Lancelot felt grateful for it. Leon could make Lancelot feel safe and sound by just holding him, just by being close to Lancelot. Lancelot was still shaking, the fear gripping his stomach, but having Leon by his side made it less of a dread and more of just a distant anxiety.

“Tell me if you need anything”, Leon whispered, “I won’t let anything get to you. The front door’s locked, and we have two guys sleeping on the floor now. You’re going to be safe.”

“Thank you”, Lancelot breathed, “really. I never told anyone about my past because I was afraid that…that people would think it’s stupid. I know it’s dumb, but…I thought it was better to hide than to let others know who I really am.”

“We’ve got you now”, Leon told him, “We won’t judge you based on your past. Deal?”

Smiling softly, Lancelot nodded.

The next morning, when Lancelot woke up and realised that Elyan, Gwaine, and Percival had left the room to make some breakfast, he showered Leon with little kisses all over his face. This, of course, woke Leon. He made a face and pulled Lancelot close for some cuddles. Lancelot laughed softly, feeling safer than he had felt in a long time.

After all, he had four great friends keeping him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and I might give you some unrelated thoughts in response! :^)


End file.
